Bruises
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: Maria is hiding something and Liz is worried. When the secret comes out, everyone’s affected. This is my first Roswell fic so I hope everyone enjoys it. I welcome all reviews! M/M M/L [7/17 - NEW! CHAPTER 5&6 Added!]
1. Eight

Title: Bruises  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, any of the plots, or any of the characters used on the show. I'm just borrowing them. This is a fanfic in answer to a challenge.  
  
Summary: Maria is hiding something and Liz is worried. When the secret comes out, everyone's affected.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Maria stumbled into the Crashdown as Liz rearranged the salt and pepper shakers on the tables. They had just opened and Maria was slightly late for her shift but Liz wasn't surprised; after all it was Saturday, the end of a long week at school. And their shift was extremely early for a Saturday.  
  
A few people straggled in for an early Saturday breakfast and Liz got to work. Smiling, she approached her first table.  
  
"Hi, what can I get you?" Liz asked pulling out her order booklet.  
  
The aging man stared at the menu. "Um."  
  
While Liz waited for the man to make up his mind, Max and Isabel entered the Crashdown. They headed for their usual booth. Max caught Liz's eyes and locked eyes until Isabel nudged Max with her elbow and sat down. Max and Liz tore their eyes away from each other as Max sat down across from Isabel and grabbed a menu. Liz turned back to her customer but could feel Max's eyes still on her. She could always tell because it sent a tingling feeling down her spine.  
  
After taking the man's order Liz walked over to Max and Isabel. She glanced at Isabel and then Max to whom she smiled shyly at. He returned the smile.  
  
"So what can I get you? You know, with your Tabasco sauce."  
  
"I'll have whatever cute little name you came up with for an omelet," Isabel said placing her menu back on the table. Max looked up at Liz and said, "I'll have, have,"  
  
"He'll have a kiss," Isabel said smirking, "Go on I know you two want to."  
  
Liz blushed and Max said, "Um, I'll have the same as Isabel."  
  
"Okay then, two omelets, I'll be back," Liz said and then walked back to place the order. Maria stood leaning against the counter on her elbows looking at her hands. Liz glanced at her and asked her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Maria looked up at Liz, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
Liz looked a little closer at Maria. Normally her best friend was a bubbly talkative bundle of energy but today she seemed preoccupied and even quiet. Liz knew something was up if Maria was quiet - that rarely happened.  
  
"Are you sure?" Liz pressed.  
  
"Yes, really. Don't worry about me," she said and turned to head for her next table. Liz decided to talk to her again later. She hoped that Maria would let her in on what was up then.  
  
  
  
Finally, Maria and Liz reached the end of their shift. Isabel had left earlier but Liz changed quickly and ran out to meet Max.  
  
"Hey," Liz said placing her arms around Max's neck and giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey. So you're off now?" Max asked wrapping his arms around Liz's waist.  
  
"That's right, all yours," Liz said with a smile. They shared a sweet kiss and then slid into the booth. Liz lay against Max's chest with his arms still around her waist. Liz noticed Maria hadn't come out yet so she took this opportunity to question Max.  
  
"Did you notice anything weird about Maria this morning?"  
  
"No, not really, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her. Why, something up with her?"  
  
"I thought so. She wasn't herself this morning."  
  
"Well did you talk to her about it?"  
  
"I asked if she was doing okay and she said she was fine. But she wasn't very convincing," Liz said biting her lip.  
  
"Well maybe she was just tired. I'm sure if it was really serious she'd talk to you about it."  
  
"Yeah," Liz said sighing.  
  
Max looked at her and could tell she was concerned. He softly kissed the top of her head. Max knew Liz and Maria were close though and if Maria needed to talk, she'd talk to Liz. And if not Liz, then Michael. It probably wasn't that serious anyway.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Michael ran into the Crashdown not too long after Liz and Maria's shift ended. He looked around quickly and after spotting Max and Liz he approached them.  
  
"Hey Maxwell. Liz," he said as he sat down across from them. He barely gave them any time to respond; it was obvious he was only concerned with one thing. "Have you seen Maria?" he asked.  
  
"She just finished her shift, she's probably still in the back," Liz said.  
  
Michael nodded, "Okay, good. I'm a little late and I wanted to be sure I didn't miss her. She told me I'd be a dead alien if I didn't meet her before my shift."  
  
Liz looked from Max to Michael wondering whether she should tell Michael that Maria was acting strange this morning. Before she had a chance to though, Maria appeared and Michael turned towards her.  
  
"Wow, look who showed up on time," Maria said in an impassive tone.  
  
"I don't plan on making it a habit," Michael responded. Michael stood up and began walking towards the back of the Crashdown with Maria following.  
  
"So, my mom's out of town, something to do with some convention. I was wondering if you'd come over and maybe watch a movie with me tonight."  
  
Michael turned his head and glanced at Maria as he threw his jacket out of the way.  
  
"And I promise no chick flicks?" Maria added.  
  
"Okay then," Michael said. He then took a step towards the kitchen but Maria intercepted. She reached up, ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly. Curious, Michael asked, "Are you okay?" Maria nodded and Michael leaned down and kissed her again. They stayed lip-locked until Maria pulled away slowly.  
  
"You'd better get to work spaceboy," she said  
  
Michael growled, "Yeah, you're right. See you tonight." He turned and headed towards the kitchen yet again.  
  
Maria called after him, "At eight!"  
  
At five minutes after eight that night, Michael dragged his feet to Maria's door. He rang the doorbell and almost immediately, Maria swung the door open.  
  
"I should have known then to expect you to be on time for a second time today," Maria said scowling with a hand on her hip.  
  
Michael straightened up and teased, "I can go home if you'd like."  
  
"I don't think so," Maria said sticking out her lip and pulling Michael inside. Michael smiled; if there was one thing that he thought was cute -even though he'd never admit it - was the way Maria's lips looked when she pouted.  
  
Maria slipped the tape in the VCR and bounced onto the couch next to Michael. "I promise, it's not a chick flick. It's The Mummy. I wasn't sure what you wanted to see."  
  
"Well at least it's not a chick flick."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Maria giggled. She laid her head on Michael's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. Not ten minutes into the movie they were already preoccupied with another activity, kissing, neither remembering that they had a movie playing.  
  
Michael's lips were fixed on Maria's neck as Maria's fingers ran furiously through Michael's hair. Michael's lips moved lower to the tender skin of Maria's shoulder. Maria felt a shiver run up her spine; Michael's lips always had that effect on her. Maria lowered her own head and Michael's lips lifted from her shoulder to capture them. Maria sucked lightly on his lower lip and they continued to kiss. They began to slow down from heavy passionate kisses to slow sweet ones and eventually ended up in each other's arms. Maria sat in Michael's lap, leaning against him. They watched the rest of the movie and even put in another tape after the first one ended. As the credits scrolled marking the end of the second movie, Michael looked down at Maria. Her eyelids were fluttering and it looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go," he said getting up and displacing Maria on the couch. Before he took a step away from the couch she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait! Would you stay? Please?"  
  
Michael tilted his head to the side as he took another look at Maria. He figured he'd sneak out once she fell asleep so he nodded. The last thing he needed was Amy coming home early unexpected and getting the wrong idea. He sat back down at the end of the couch and Maria laid her head down on his thigh. As she fell asleep he stroked her blonde hair. Once he was positive she was asleep he laid her down on the couch and threw a blanket over her. Afterwards he sneaked out the door and walked back down the street looking back only once.  
  
Getting ready to open the last day of the weekend at the Crashdown, Liz wondered where Maria was. Maria usually wasn't late and this was the second day she hadn't been on time like usual. Just as Liz was about to find the phone to call her, she showed up. Liz looked up to see her entering and expected to see an improvement from how she looked yesterday but instead she didn't look any better; Liz was beginning to believe she looked worse. There were bags under her eyes and her walk wasn't energized like it used to be, it was a dragging slow pace. Liz waved and Maria said hi but headed straight to the back as she tied her apron.  
  
So when Michael rushed in Liz pulled him aside.  
  
"Have you talked to Maria this morning?" she whispered.  
  
Michael gave Liz a weird look and told her, "No I just got here, why? Is she here?"  
  
Liz nodded. "Yeah she's here. But she doesn't seem like herself."  
  
"Well did you ask her about it?"  
  
"I did yesterday," Liz answered, "but she said she was fine."  
  
"Well then maybe she is. Maybe she's just tired. But I'll talk to her too, maybe something's up."  
  
"Okay," Liz said. "I mean I'm probably overreacting but it's just that she'll usually tell me."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll tell one of us, after all, she can't stay quiet for long."  
  
Liz just hoped Michael wasn't taking it too lightly. 


	2. Shared Secrets

Title: Bruises  
  
Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Author's Note: Disclaimer on the first page. A big huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I went back and reread it and I noticed MANY word errors that were probably confusing. I'm very sorry about that, I usually work on this late at night around 11 or 12 or early in the morning around 5 AM (like now!) so I fixed those errors and uploaded the revised version with this next chapter. I know this chapter is extremely short, I'm sorry about that but I wanted to get something out to you all. I'll be adding more soon I promise! Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
During the few minutes Liz had for her break, she decided to find Maria so she could try to talk to her again. She found her in the break room. Her hand was clutched around her small bottle of cypress oil. Now Liz knew something was up.  
  
Sitting down next to her, Liz asked, "Maria, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Maria looked at Liz and after a moment responded, "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like it."  
  
"We need more help out here!" another irritated waitress yelled from out in the restaurant. Maria stood up to walk out of the breakroom to get back to work.  
  
"Maria, I'm your best friend, if you need to talk, I'm here," Liz said as she grabbed Maria's forearm. Liz saw Maria wince and she looked down at her arm. It was covered with a few bruises. Liz looked back up at Maria as she let go of her arm. Maria pulled her sleeve back down.  
  
"Maria, how'd that happen?" Liz asked softly as she stood up next to her best friend.  
  
Maria shook her head and with wide eyes responded, "I don't know."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me," Liz pleaded.  
  
"Seriously Liz, I don't know!" Maria told her again.  
  
Liz and Maria shared a look. Liz didn't understand how in the world Maria 'didn't know.' Maria had to know what was happening to her and Liz wanted to know. Maria could tell Liz was pondering over what to do and say next.  
  
"Liz just trust me okay? If it gets really serious, we'll tell someone okay?"  
  
Liz frowned. "Maria, it already is serious. Why won't you tell me who is doing this to you?"  
  
"Because no one is doing this to me! Just trust me okay? Maybe I just ran into something and I don't remember or whatever. Please don't tell anyone."  
  
Liz just nodded. She didn't understand why Maria would be lying to her, she had always told her the truth in the past. But it just didn't make any sense that she didn't know. Liz wanted to go tell someone what was going on but she didn't want to betray Maria's trust. If it got worse though, Liz knew she would have to persuade Maria to tell someone. Otherwise she'd have to tell someone herself. She didn't know much information though; she wasn't even sure who would ever hurt Maria. Amy didn't seem like the type of person, besides the fact that she was out of town. Liz thought about Michael for a second but she felt guilty about it. Really though, she didn't think it could be him either. But Liz had no other suspects.  
  
Late that night, Liz lay in bed trying to sleep. She couldn't get to sleep though; she just kept replaying conversations from that day over and over in her mind. Her conversation with Maria and her conversation with Michael. Michael must have noticed that she was distracted because not long after she had talked to Maria, he had appeared beside her with a suspicious look on his face. He asked if had found out what was up with Maria but Liz had covered for her; she just told Michael that she hadn't had a chance to really talk to Maria again. He had told her that he had asked her about it too but that she had answered with the "yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay," that she had used on Liz earlier. Michael had returned to behind the counter but she noticed that he did look worried - a look Liz had never really seen on Michael's face before. He seemed to watch Maria carefully. Before falling to sleep, Liz hugged her covers and hoped with all her might that Maria would tell Michael. Liz didn't like the thought of bearing this secret alone with Maria. 


	3. No Show

1 Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Summary: Maria is hiding something and Liz is worried. When the secret comes out, everyone's affected.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading the first 2 chapters and making it this far. Congrats hehe! I'm sorry it took so long for this third chapter. I'm sorry this one is pretty short too but I came up to finals and then after my finals at school, I left for Florida for Christmas. I just got back today. I have some great ideas for this fic so I hope you all keep reading. Happy New Year! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. (Side Note: Chapter 1 was revised, I changed some sentences to make it easier to read and other sentences so that I could convey what I was seeing in my head on paper so that you too will understand what I was trying to say. [although, when can you ever?] Anyway, go read, I'll stop rambling!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Liz turned the combination lock on her locker as she waited for everyone to show up at school. It was Wednesday morning and the last two days Maria had seemed to improve a little. She was still unusually quiet which Liz could tell Michael noticed but neither of them had mentioned it to each other or asked any more questions of Maria. Liz had watched Maria carefully the last two days but as the last days of school approached she found herself focusing more on finals.  
  
After removing the appropriate books, Liz shut her locker and turned on her heels as she walked down the hallway. She had told Max she would meet him outside before their first class.  
  
She pushed open the doors and to her right, saw Max leaning against the wall. When Max saw Liz had opened the door, he stood straight and they kissed quickly, not ones to put on a display for the entire school. Michael appeared suddenly beside Max. Liz could see Kyle and Isabel in the distance.  
  
"Where's Maria?" Liz asked Michael.  
  
"No clue. I thought she was with you. She wasn't at her locker," Michael answered.  
  
Liz grew slightly nervous. "Has anyone seen her this morning?"  
  
Michael and Max shook their heads as Liz glanced around furiously. Looking back at Max and Michael, she suggested they take a walk around the parking lot. They did and noticed that Maria's car was not among the parked cars of their fellow students.  
  
"You think she's sick or something?" Michael asked Liz. Liz's eyes darted quickly around her surroundings, carefully avoiding eye contact with Michael or Max.  
  
"No, she would have called me or something. She's in trouble.  
  
  
  
Michael did a double take. "Whoa, what? What are you talking about? How do you know?"  
  
"I'm guessing. It's not like Maria to not show up without telling me."  
  
"Do you know something else?" Michael asked looking at Liz suspiciously. He was almost yelling.  
  
"Let's just find her!," Liz exclaimed  
  
"Look, I've got the Jeep. Liz and I can go check Maria's house. Michael, you go find Kyle and ask him to take you around town, check your apartment too. Take Isabel with you," Max said thinking quickly. "If we don't find her soon, let's all meet at the Crashdown. If we do, well Is and I have cell phones so we can communicate that way."  
  
Before Michael or Liz had a chance to argue or protest Max had jumped into his Jeep. Liz jumped in next to him and they drove off.  
  
  
  
Liz stared out the window while Max drove to Maria's. Max glanced over at her a few times before asking," What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," Liz answered simply.  
  
"Come on Liz, you said Maria was acting weird this weekend. You know something don't you?"  
  
"I know just what you've already said," Liz answered looking back at Max. "Let's just see if she's home. For all I know, I'm overreacting."  
  
Max glanced at Liz one last time before pulling up to Maria's house. The Jetta was nowhere in sight Liz noted aloud. Knowing that in such a small town Maria usually didn't lock her doors, Liz turned the doorknob on the front door and stepped inside. Not noticing anything unusual, she walked back to Maria's bedroom with Max trailing at her heels. She slowly pushed the door open revealing Maria's unmade bed and dresser. Her room smelled sweet, the result of all her oils and incense. However, as Liz stepped inside she didn't notice anything unusual. Nothing unusual and no Maria. Liz turned to look towards Max who looked back at her. They didn't need words usually, they could always read each others eyes. Liz's eyes looked worried and although Max didn't know the whole story he stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders. Then he checked his cell phone but there had been no calls. Max led Liz out of the house and they climbed in the Jeep to drive to the Crashdown. 


	4. Lost And Then Found

Author: Lauren  
  
Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read. I know it's been awhile since I've updated this but I've been extremely busy with school and everything. This semester is definitely harder than I thought it would be. Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know that I love working on this fic. And for all those that were hoping that Maria would tell Michael first, there are a few things I'll mention. First, I wish I could have done that too lol! But I wanted to make it as realistic as possible and the way I wanted to do the story, I just couldn't have Maria tell Michael. And besides, think of it this way, Maria didn't actually TELL anyone…Liz just kinda found out. Maybe that will make you feel better lol. So, back to the story…I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Back at the Crashdown, Liz and Max had just parked the Jeep. Just as they were about to enter the Crashdown, Kyle's car pulled up and Michael, Isabel, and of course Kyle, climbed out. Liz turned and ran towards them with Max following not too far behind.  
  
"Did you find her?" Liz asked frantically.  
  
"Does it look like we found her?" Michael responded, obviously frustrated.  
  
Isabel threw Michael a look and then he continued. "We didn't find her but I think she might have stopped by my apartment not too long ago."  
  
Isabel jumped in and asked, "How do we know she didn't decide to just skip school and…take a joy ride or something?"  
  
"Because that's not Maria," Liz said. "She wouldn't do something like that without mentioning it to me, or Michael, or someone, first.  
  
Isabel opened her mouth to respond. "But," she began until she was cut off by Max when he touched her shoulder, silencing her.  
  
"Well, whatta we do next then?" Kyle asked.  
  
They all looked at each other as they tried to come up with ideas. They all became preoccupied with the task, so much so, that they didn't notice someone approaching them until Kyle jerked his head up and appeared to stare. They all in turn lifted their heads.  
  
"Hey guys," Maria said weakly trying to fake a smile despite the pain she must have been in. Bruises like the ones Liz had discovered days earlier were more visible and there were more of them. There were even some on her face that traveled down to her shoulder until they disappeared under her shirt. She had appeared weak in her legs and seemed to be limping. What seemed to worry everyone the most though, was the way she was acting. She obviously not herself because her voice was weak and soft, not loud and full of excitement or nervous energy like usual.  
  
"Maria," Liz said so softly that it was barely audible. Everyone seemed to be in shock. No one moved. Except Michael. Michael was not unfazed but apparently he understood that he was needed and he cared about Maria, therefore he didn't hesitate. He began to move to her and she tried to meet him halfway but it was hard and she had obviously already used up most of her energy trying to find him. Michael reached Maria and helped her lean on him. Then he looked up at the others expectantly.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "Where are we going to take her?" When no one answered quickly enough for Michael, he grew impatient and made a decision. He lifted Maria carefully into his arms; she was still bewildered by the events that were happening and this different side of Michael. She knew he wasn't the tough, cold person he made himself out to be to everyone else but this new sense of command and protectiveness, especially in front of others, was new.  
  
As Michael turned to the cars with Maria safely in his arms, he told the others, "We're going to my apartment." Max moved slowly to comply with Michael's announcement but the others were all almost frozen in place. It took Michael turning back to them to get them to move. "What are you waiting for? Let's go, come on!" he said loudly. Everyone immediately jumped into the car they arrived in, with the exception of Maria, who sat leaning against Michael in the backseat of Kyle's car.  
  
When they arrived at Michael's apartment, Michael was the first to the door despite Maria, who was once again in his arms. Apparently having mastered the art of it, he kicked the door open and held it open with his foot until he had made his way inside. Michael glanced around for a place to put her down and he decided to place her on his bed. The others followed not far behind. They crowded by the door of the room but didn't enter. Max was the last to join them and he quietly motioned for them to follow him back out where Isabel collapsed onto the couch. Liz and Max didn't sit, they both paced the length of the couch. As Kyle took a seat next to Isabel, Max glanced at Liz. When she looked back he asked, "What do you know?"  
  
Liz sighed before answering. "I know that there were bruises before. I noticed them Saturday or Sunday last weekend," Liz told them, remembering. "She told me she didn't know where they had come from and that she didn't want me to tell anyone. I wanted to but I didn't want to lose her trust," Liz pleaded with group, and herself, for understanding.  
  
"You should have told someone," Isabel said to Liz.  
  
"You would have done the same as she did, Is," Max said gently. Isabel looked like she wanted and was ready to disagree with him but instead surprised them all and said, "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
They all looked scared to ask the obvious question. Max finally broke the silence and asked, "Have any suspicions on who it was?" he asked.  
  
Liz shook her head. "That's the problem, I'm basically clueless."  
  
Michael leaned over Maria as he tried to make her more comfortable. Then he moved a chair over next to the bed, continuing to look at Maria. He had tons of questions to ask but he didn't know where to start. He asked one of the first that came to mind.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Maria looked at him while he continued. "I know this isn't the first time this has happened, Maria. Damn it, I need to know why you didn't tell me." He wasn't yelling and he wasn't mad but he was concerned; Maria could tell. Her eyes began to glisten as she spoke.  
  
"It's not that I didn't want to. I didn't want you overreacting over some little thing because of me. I just want us to have a normal relationship."  
  
"Too late for that," Michael said and Maria actually almost smiled.  
  
"I was scared, Michael, I was scared to tell you."  
  
Michael sighed. "You shouldn't have been scared to tell me. I could have helped. I thought we didn't have any secrets now."  
  
"We don't, not anymore. No more secrets."  
  
Michael reached for her hand and gently held it, rubbing her knuckles softly. Then he brought it to his lips and placed kisses the back of her hand. He drew her hand away from his mouth and looked into her once bright eyes, searching for answers. Maria knew Michael had the ability to read her like a book, not because of any special alien power, but because he was Michael. She looked away but he reached for her chin and soothingly rubbed his index finger along her jaw line, pulling her head back to face him.  
  
"Maria, let's get Max in here and let him heal you but then I need answers. I want to know who is doing this to you."  
  
Maria hesitated before responding. "I think you should try first."  
  
"Max is more experienced with this stuff Maria; I think it might be a good idea to let him—"  
  
"Please?" Maria whispered gazing at Michael. They stared at each other a few seconds before Michael nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll give it a try," he said. Michael stood up and sat next to Maria on the bed. He surveyed her, realizing that the bruises were mainly contained to her arms, shoulders and neck except for one ankle, that was either sprained or twisted because it was swollen to almost twice its original size. He placed his hand on her arm, deciding that it didn't really make a difference where he started. As he looked up at Maria's face he found her eyes wandering, watching his hand. "Maria," he said quietly, "I need you to keep your eyes on me." She raised her eyes to look into his and he continued. "It's important because I haven't done this a lot and you've gotta look at me so I can keep a connection." Maria just nodded and Michael started trying to make a connection. He tried his hardest, knowing that this time he wasn't just practicing with his powers, he was needed and he desperately wanted to get this right. Making the connection with Maria wasn't the hard part. It would be actually healing her. When the connection was made, flashes of images ran rapidly through both of their minds. There were images of Maria as a small girl, running through the grass at school with Liz; Maria singing, accompanied by Alex on guitar and then later with The Whits. Then, more images — of himself. Their very first kiss and the first kiss when Michael actually let Maria "see" him. Suddenly, the images dissipated and he couldn't keep the connection. Michael was breathing more heavily then before and he glanced at Maria's arm where his hand was. Nothing had changed.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled. He glanced at Maria quickly before standing up. "I don't know what happened…I guess I'd better go get Max."  
  
"Wait, Michael," Maria said. He looked back at her again. "I don't think Max is going to be able to help," she told him.  
  
"What are you talking about? He's done this more, I'm sure he'll be able to heal you," Michael responded. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to help her but he was more concerned about her well-being and if Max could help her, he wanted him there now.  
  
But Maria shook her head. "What I mean is, I don't think any of you are going to be able to heal me."  
  
Michael stared blankly at her before saying in a frustrated tone, "Maria, what do you mean?"  
  
Maria took a deep breath and reached for his hand. She gripped it as tightly as she could before looking back up at him. "I just have a feeling. I think you need to know what's going on, the reason I'm like this...and the other reason I didn't want to tell you what was happening to me." 


	5. Secret Revealed

Title: Bruises Author: Lauren 

Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com

Author's Note: Been awhile huh? It's been a crazy couple of months for me. I went through some things but I'm back now and I hope some of you will continue reading ;) Anyway, here's chapter 5 and I hope to have more time to write since school is out now and I don't have much else to do. Enjoy! 

Author's Note 2: R/R please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Chapter 5

            Michael looked at Maria as she lay on his bed, seemingly trying to muster her thoughts and courage to say what she needed to say. 

            "Spit it out Maria," Michael said. He had never been too good at the comforting thing.

            Maria looked up into Michael's eyes. "I don't think," she began, "that this was done by anyone human."

            Maria allowed Michael to let that sink in. Then he asked, "What would make you think that?"

            "My dreams," she said quietly. 

            After another pause Michael said, "I think we should get the others in here. I have a feeling we're gonna need all the input we can get."

            Maria nodded and Michael stepped out of the room and made his way to where Max and Liz were pacing, and Isabel and Kyle were sitting. None of them were saying a word anymore, they just all looked to Michael.

            "You guys need to get in here," he said as he looked to each of them.

            "Michael?" Isabel questioned. Michael was obviously concerned, more concerned then he had been earlier.

            "We've got a situation. Maria thinks that who's done this to her wasn't human."

            It was almost completely silent in Michael's apartment as everyone in the room traded looks.

            "I think we all better go back in there," Michael continued. Then he turned and led the way back to his bedroom where Maria still lay.

            They all filed in one by one. Michael resumed his place by Maria's side while Isabel sat at the foot of the bed and Kyle had a seat backwards in a chair. Max and Liz stood together, leaning against the wall. Everyone looked to Maria waiting for her to say something.

            "How'd this happen Maria?" Liz asked in a quiet voice.

            Maria sighed softly and glanced from Michael to Liz who was on the other side of the room. "I discovered the bruises, there weren't very many the first time I noticed them, one morning when I woke up."

            "What, did someone show up that night or something?" Kyle asked bluntly.

            Maria shook her head. "It took me a few days of this happening to figure it out. I think it's happening while I sleeping…through these dreams."

            "What kind of dreams?" Max asked.

            "They're hard to explain," Maria told him. "I thought they'd go away at first…I figured they were from stress and my subconscious. So I drank a special tea but it didn't help," Maria remembered. "Anyway, they didn't go away. It's kinda like soaring through space," she said, with her own spacey look in those dark green pools of hers. Michael reached for her hand and gripped it to bring her out of her trance.

            "What about symbols, Maria?" Max asked. "Anything like that to help us out."

            "I don't think so. There were things, stars they must have been. Sometimes they made up patterns."

            "What kind of patterns?" Max said, urging her to give them more information.

            "They're not patterns you could describe."

            "Could you draw them out for us?" Michael asked her.

            Maria nodded in response. "Yeah, I think so."

            "What else Maria?" Max asked. He was desperate for answers. If this had to do with aliens and they were after one of them in the group who knew how long it would be before they got to others. Maybe even Liz…

            "I saw sparks. Like bright flashes of light. I don't know what it might have to do with but…"

            "That's okay. We can work with that," Michael interrupted to reassure her that any information was useful.

            "And after I woke up from these dreams, I'd get dizzy…like the room was spinning. And I'd see large dots while I was dizzy…"

            "What do you mean large dots?" This time it was Max who interrupted Maria.

            "Look, you two tough men better stop interrupting me," she said while trying to smile. "The two large dots…I don't know…they were orange like. Kinda like planets," she guessed.

            "Planets?" Liz said, the sound of surprise in her voice.

            "Yeah. Large orange planets. Oh and the stars. The star pattern would get closer every time I'd dream. Like I told you, it was like I was flying through space and I'd get closer every time."

            "And you got more bruised up every time too it seems," Michael noted gruffly.

            "I don't know if that was sarcastic or not Michael, but that's a good point," Isabel said, finally speaking up. She didn't like that this was happening. After Alex was killed, by Tess nonetheless, she was nervous that other one of the people Max, Michael, and herself brought into all this mess was going to be killed. She had no idea if it would go that far but if it was one of their enemies then she wouldn't put it past them. Actually she was pretty sure that was their goal. Or to at least hurt their friends to get close enough to the pod squad to kill them.

            "Okay, well Michael, why don't you help Maria draw out the pattern of stars as well as she knows it. And anything else, maybe even those orange planets if she knows any of the details. The four of us will go find Valenti and let him know what's going on. Maybe he can help too, we can use all the people we can get because everyone's gonna have different ideas. And then we'll all take one of the drawings and see what we can find," Max announced. The rest nodded. They didn't argue like some of them might have in normal circumstances but no one wanted to waste any time with the way Maria was looking. Who knew what was going on and they wanted to find out as soon as possible. They all filed out the door, Isabel first, then Kyle and Liz. Max was about to follow the other three out the door when he turned back to Michael and Maria. 

            "I didn't think about it until right now, sorry, but do you want me to go ahead and heal you?"

            Michael spoke up, "She doesn't think you'll be able to. I tried and I thought we should ask you because we all know you're better at it then me but she said she didn't think it would work."

            "Oh…well if you want I can still try."

            Maria shrugged and Michael looked from Maria to Max. "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. Just to make sure."

            Max walked over to the opposite side of the bed Michael was on and placed his hands on Maria's arm. It was a good enough place to start as any. "Look at me Maria," he said.

            Michael watched as Max worked to form a connection. It burned him inside to think that he couldn't even heal his own girlfriend and it would really bother him if Max, the almighty King and the 'perfect' member of their little group was able to. He wanted to be able to protect Maria and if Max could do it and he couldn't he'd resent himself and Max forever. He wasn't about to let Maria suffer though just because he couldn't suck up his pride. It didn't look like he'd have to worry about that anyway though because moment s later Max stood up with a disappointed look.

            "Maria's right. For some reason…I can't. I can make the connection but I just can't reach that next step."

            Although Michael was partly relieved even more he was angry and disappointed. Angry at whoever was doing this to Maria and disappointed that no one was able to help Maria at this particular moment. But Michael wasn't planning on standing around for long. He was going to put a stop to whatever or whoever it was that was hurting Maria. 


	6. Isabel's Book

Title: Bruises 

Author: Lauren

Author's Email: PaceysLilMcPhee@aol.com

Author's Note: R/R please! Something a little different in this chapter…about two characters I haven't really written about before. In the same fic anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

          After Liz, Kyle, and Isabel had followed him out of Michael's apartment, Max began taking charge again. He had been too shocked earlier but Michael was no longer there and Max was recovering from the shock of the situation.

          "Isabel, you and Kyle go find Valenti and let him know what's going on. Maybe he'll have a few ideas. And anyway we should at least let him know what's going on with Maria. Liz and I will meet you in awhile at the library with whatever information Maria can remember and maybe we can find something to help us out. Especially with those stars she's talking about."

          "I have a book at home that may help us with that. It shouldn't take too long to find," Isabel said. "Kyle and I can stop by and get it."

          Max nodded and answered, "Alright, Liz and I will meet you at the library after you go pick it up. We need all the help we can get."

          Once they all agreed to the plan Kyle and Isabel left and climbed into Kyle's car to drive to Kyle's house and then Isabel's place. Max and Liz watched them drive off and then they walked back inside and had a seat on the couch together. They gripped each other's hands tightly and Liz laid her head on Max's shoulder. Both felt they were lucky that after all they had been through as a couple, they had not been the ones to deal with the situation that Michael and Maria would now have to deal with but they also were scared for their friends; who knew what was to come. Max held Liz in his arms, which was a source of comfort for both of them. On the opposite side of the apartment the other couple was also comforting each other, as they seemed to melt together into one person, side by side, both attempting to relax for the first time in awhile.

Kyle and Isabel departed the Valenti's driveway and drove together to the Evans' house. Isabel unlocked the door and led the way up the stairs to the second story of the house to her bedroom. Isabel entered and began to amble to the other side of the room when she turned back around to find Kyle standing in the doorway.

"You can come in, you know," Isabel told him. He entered, pushing the door open just a bit farther as he did. Although Isabel couldn't help from rolling her eyes playfully watching Kyle enter her room awkwardly, she was happy he didn't barge in like other guys, namely her brother Max and Michael, did.

Isabel bent down and sat on her knees on the carpeted floor. Kyle stood behind her and watched as she reached under her bed and slid a shoebox out from under the sheet-draped bed. Kyle took a step back as Isabel stood up and then took a seat on her bed. Kyle took a seat next to her as she lifted the flimsy, but well-preserved, top from the box and handed it to him. He held onto it as she began to sift through the contents of the box. There wasn't much to sift through; there were quite a few items but they were organized as neatly as they could have been for the container they were put in. After removing all the items on top, Isabel finally found what she was looking for laying at the bottom of the box. She also handed this to Kyle as she began the process of putting the other objects back in the cardboard shoebox.

From the items present in the shoebox, Kyle knew exactly what the purpose of the shoebox was. It seemed to hold items that proved of sentimental value to Isabel and their recently departed friend Alex. Kyle didn't know how some of the items related but he did recognize the flower that Alex had given to Isabel at their Junior Prom. Kyle had no idea how the item, a book on stars and constellations, related but he knew there was a lot about Isabel that most people didn't know. And her relationship had always been a puzzle to him until prom…and Alex's death. 

Isabel replaced the shoebox back under her bed. Afterwards, Kyle handed her the book back and Isabel looked at it for a second. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and had forgotten Kyle was even there for awhile. Kyle understood but he wasn't sure what to do or say so he said, "Did Alex give that to you?"

Isabel nodded without looking up at Kyle. "I don't know if you remember that camping trip everyone seemed to go on a couple of years ago but we did some stargazing that day. I told him about how much the stars interest me. I guess I found them interesting because I thought that maybe one of those stars up there is near our home planet. Anyway," Isabel continued, "a few days afterwards he gave me this book. He never knew how much I actually adored this book." Isabel took a deep breath and sighed. Then, still looking at the book in her hands, she opened the cover and on the left hand side there was a handwritten message. She handed the book to Kyle. She had read the message so many times, particularly after Alex's death, that she knew all the words by heart anyway.

Kyle read the note. He didn't want to invade Isabel's privacy but she had prompted him to read it and they had become closer friends after Tess and Alex both, although in different ways, left.

I

Isabel,

Even though you feel as though you can't let anyone into that complicated life of yours I want you to know that I'll be here for you one way or the other. I know that if you let yourself be seen, you could sparkle as beautifully as the stars. I'm here as your friend no matter what.

Alex/I

          Kyle handed the book back to Isabel and she gingerly closed it.

          "I miss him," she said shakily, obviously trying to control her voice and emotions.

          Kyle had always seen Isabel as everyone else had seen her – strong and independent. Rarely did anyone see her vulnerable or emotional. The only time Kyle could remember was the day that Alex died. And he, along with many others, rarely saw her during that time. And when he did she had seemed empty of all emotions. 

          "We all miss him," Kyle responded after a pause. He put his arm around Isabel's shoulders. 

She glanced at him and let a few tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I know it's been awhile, it's just-"

"It's okay," Kyle interrupted. He pulled her into a hug and they hugged each other for a few moments in silence.

"Don't turn into Max and Michael and make it a habit of interrupting me," Isabel said.

They pulled away from each other and Kyle just smiled at Isabel's comment.

Isabel stood up and wiped her eyes furiously. "We better get going," she said, trying to change the subject and distract themselves from the previous conversation. "We don't want Max lecturing us because we were late," Isabel added. She grabbed the book that she had placed back on the bed while embracing Kyle and trying to get herself under control. 

Kyle stood up and followed Isabel back outside to his car. After they climbed in and he was about to turn the key he glanced at Isabel. Isabel glanced back and they exchanged a smile. Both knew that they were both thinking how great it was that they had found someone they could talk to. They both were glad they had found a best friend in each other.


End file.
